Digimon Frontier's New Story
by Dragons Ark
Summary: When another evil threatens the world, it is up to the fontier gang and 4 new members to save us. R&R!


I'm using the Japanese names, unless I don't know what those names are. If I don't, I'll put them as the dub names.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did this would be called owner fiction, wouldn't it?

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

time lapses

So, you think my chapters are too short? Take this!

* * *

"Jacob, get up now!" That would be my mother speaking. It was 7:30 in the morning, Japanese time, and so, I was almost late. 

"All right, sheesh." I complained, sitting up. My hair is dark brown, and it goes down to the back of my neck, in the back at least. In the front, it's just above my eyes.

My family and I had just moved to Japan from America. It was hard learning a new language, and it took me 6 months to learn the basic words. I had finally got it down.

After I ate and got ready, I was pretty much dashing out the front door. On the way, I heard my cell phone ring. My ring tone was the final fantasy win music. It was a text message, it said:

CoMe To KrAsIn PaRk At 3:15

I stared at the phone with a quizzical look.

O...k" I said with doubt in my voice. I flipped to the clock feature. It was 7:45

"Oh crap I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed, and dashed to my classroom.

Later that day

"Class, we have a new student today." This was my new teacher speaking

"Come in, Jacob"

As I walked in, the class looked at me in a mix of wonder, confusion, and a little fear. I can't exactly blame them, due to the fact I am 5'10", and wearing an all black hoodie except for the words who are you in graffiti letters (like the Nintendo promotional campaign)

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Jacob?"

"Well, I'm tall, I'm from America, and I can probably beat all of you at video games."

"Well...ok. Jacob, take that seat between Kouji and Izumi."

I took my seat. On one side, a boy, apparently Kouji, had on a black T-shirt, a blue bandanna, and had a cool demeanor.

"_The strong silent type, huh?"_

I looked on my other side. The girl, Izumi, had a pink hat, a pink skirt, and a pink shirt with white stripes, and blond hair.

"_Greeaat, I get to sit next to a cheerleader in training. Lucky me."_

Anyway, I got comfortable, and began the longest day of my life.

At lunch time

So, after I got my lunch, I tried to find a table. They were all full, or so I thought.

"Hey, new kid! Over here!" Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a kid with brown hair goggles, a red vest with a weird pattern on the back, and a yellow T-shirt underneath, with brown pants and a brown shirt waving to me. I also saw a kid who looked like Kouji, except with a green and yellow baseball cap, an older kid with a yellow and blue jumpsuit, and a younger kid with a white and green shirt, black pants, and a huge brown hat.

As I sat down I noticed that Izumi and Kouji were at the table too.

"So anyway, what's your name kid?" The boy that called me over asked.

"Jacob." I answered "So, as the topic is turned to questions, what are those two doing here?" I asked, gesturing to the older kid and younger kid.

"Oh, they have lunch the same time we do, and we're friends, so it doesn't really matter." Izumi answered.

"And, anyway, what are your names?"

"I'm Takuya" The boy that called me over said.

"Tomoki" The younger one said.

"I'm Kouichi, and yes, Kouji is my brother. My twin in fact." Said the person in the cap.

" And I, am the great Junupi!" The older one said.

After that, we didn't really talk much to each other, so I ate in silence, not really picking up on the conversation they were having, until...

"So, you got that phone call about Krasin Park?" The Junupi asked.

"Yeah" They all answered.

"Do you think it was by Ophanimon?" The Tomoki asked..

"Possibly." Izumi answered.

"Whoever it is had no respect for proper capitalization." I said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, until they realized who said it.

"How do you know about that?" Kouji asked.

In response, I flipped up my phone to the text message by this "Ophanimon".

They all gaped at it like it was the most unexpected thing in existence.

"But that means..." Takuya asked.

"You might be one of us..." Kouichi said.

"Huh?" I asked. "Look if this has anything to so with a cult..."

"No. If we're right it doesn't." Izumi answered

"So what...?"

"Look just go. We can't talk about this here." Kouji said.

I was going to protest, but their warning looks shut me up.

"_What could they be talking about?"_

after school

I had already called my mom to say that I was "going to the park to play with my new friends". She was delighted to hear that I had got some "new friends" already, and so immediately gave me permission.

Either way, I was currently at Krasin park with Izumi, Junupi, Tomoki, Kouji, Kouichi, and Takuya. Five minutes after we arrived, a small girl about Tomokis age came. We could tell she was nervous to see a lot of people who were bigger than her, and she was stuttering to tell her name.

"Uh..." She started. "H-hi, my... my name... my name is L-lyn."

Kouji and I didn't even talk, but Izumi and Tomoki went over to try and make her calm down.

"It's all right" I could hear Izumi say. " We won't hurt you."

"Yeah!" Tomoki chimed in. "I know most of them, and they won't hurt you!"

Lyn settled down a bit after this, but nearly fainted when the next person came.

And how could I blame her? The guy had black hair in spikes, a gothic look to it, and had a black T-shirt with a white skull on it.

" Out of the way runt!" He commanded as he pushed Lyn to the side.

"Hey!" I shouted, speaking at last. "That wasn't nice! She's probably half your age, so apologize, now!"

" And if I don't?" He asked, coming up to me.

" I'll beat you down!" I replied.

"What was that!" He exclaimed.

"Don't fight!" a female voice came ringing out.

As we turned to look, a girl about Junupi's age came out. Her hair was pink, dyed obviously, and had a green dress on.

She ran between me and the guy.

"Please don't fight! Fighting never solves anything." She proclaimed.

"Technically, your wrong but oh well." I looked at her. "What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Kaz" said the boy.

" I wasn't asking you, idiot."

"My name" The girl answered " is Calene"

"Well" Kaz said "Now that the introductions are out of the way, what the heck are we doing here."

At this moment, I noticed something strange. The trees we're getting taller, and I had this sinking feeling. I looked down to confirm my fears.

"Nice knowing you guys." I began "See you in the afterlife."

They all gave me quizzical looks. In response, I pointed down.

We were sinking into the ground.

"AIIIIIIII" The girls shouted.

" Ouch" I said, holding my ears. "We're about to die, and I don't want to do so with your screams in my ears."

Just as I said that, my head sank into the ground.

"_If this is dying, then it's not so bad"_

I wasn't suffocating, and my vision was black, my life wasn't flashing before my eyes, and there was no pain.

When I regained vision, I saw a dim red blur below us.

"_A train? In the ground? What is the world coming to."_

I realized we were hurtling towards it.

Before we hit the roof, however, a hatch opened up and we fell inside the room.

And when I saw the interior, I realized that sanity and reason was out to lunch.

I glanced around, noticing that each seat had a sign over it. Shaking our heads in confusion, we sat down below our signs. I sat next to Lyn, across from Kaz, and diagonal to Calene. Whoop de do.

"Hello" a male voice said "Welcome to the digiworld express. For those of you that are new, please look above and push the button there. Read the pamphlet there, and have a good say."

I pushed the button.

A smallish pamphlet, like the one for tourist resort, plopped on my lap.

I stared at the front page.

"_Oh well, this thing won't read itself"_

I picked it up and read:

Welcome to the digital world! If you are reading this you are a member of the legendary warriors. What you are about to read might be a little...eccentric, but it's all true!

Digimon are living creatures like you human beings. They eat, breathe, drink and reproduce like humans.

"What does reproduce mean?" Lyn asked.

"Don't ask" I automatically said.

The only difference are that Digimon don't always look like humans, and they live in the digital world, or digiworld, which exists in computers.

It then went on to explain that the legendary warriors were a group of Digimon that were able to stop the conflict between the human type and the beast type Digimon, and that now the legendary warriors lived on in spirits that would allow humans to become Digimon.

It closed like this:

All in all, we hope you have a nice trip!

Bokomon

I looked up at Takuya and the others.

" I assume you were in this madhouse before?"

"I wouldn't call it a madhouse but... yes" Izumi replied.

Just then, a blinding light came from my pocket.

"What the...!" I took out my cell phone, only to have it transform into a weird white and gray device. Kaz's was brown and red, Lyn's blue and white, Calene's green and brown.

I looked at the others and they too had the weird devices. Takuya's was red and white, Kouji's blue and silver, Kouichi's black and silver, Junupi's Blue and Yellow, Tomoki's white and green, and Izumi's pink and white.

"All right" Takuya said. " We got our D-tectors back!"

"What an original name" I said with a lot of sarcasm.

"And here we are" The voice from before said. "All of you get off."

As we stepped off a weird symbol began to appear on the screen of our D-tectors and a female voice began to speak.

"Welcome legendary warriors. This is the person who called you here, Ophanimon. In order to transform, you must first find your spirit. The first place you must go is the Vin castle. There, the human spirit of fire, light, dark, wind, ice, thunder, and metal can be found. Go with haste, for an evil is spreading across the land."

"But Ophanimon" Kouichi asked. "Why are we here? I thought Cerubimon was back to normal, and Lucemon was deleted.

"They are." She replied. "However, a greater evil which I may not speak of is coming, and you must hurry. I can not tell you now. I will tell you later. Now go!" She commanded.

"Well then, shall we go?" I asked.

" Don't tell me you believe this!" Kaz shouted.

"What else is the possible answer! Now come on or die." I said, and with that, I left.

Takuya and the others followed, and Lyn, not wanting to be left behind, hurried up.

Kaz didn't want to go, but Calene, grabbed him and pulled him behind us.

Later

"Sheesh" I complained. "How much longer till we're there."

Just then Ophanimon came in.

"The guardian of the spirits is Dracomon, so don't be surprised to see a dragon flying around. Oh, and a friend will be around soon."

With that, she cut the connection off.

" Oh great more walking" Kaz complained.

"Don't think you're the only one who's tired. I can't walk another step." Izumi replied.

"Hey Izumi, I'll carry you!" Junupi offered.

"On second thought." Izumi said, and scurried up.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed at Junupi.

"Re-jec-ted!" Calene said.

"I'm tired" Lyn said

"Me too" Agreed Tomoki.

"Okay then" Takuya said. "Let's rest."

"It's getting dark anyway." Said Kouji. "We should set up camp and sleep."

"On what?" asked Lyn

"What do you think? The floor" Said Kouichi. "Unless you'd rather stay up and pass out tomorrow."

"But the floor is so..." Calene began

"Gross" Said the girls in unison.

"To bad." Said Kaz.

After a heck of a lot of talking as to who gets what watch shift, most of us settled and slept. I had the last watch, with Calene.

"Wake up." I heard Izumi's voice say. "It's your watch."

After Calene woke up, We took patrol around the camp

Calene was the worst partner imaginable. She was very jittery, and just grabbed on to me and pretty much cried because a bush moved.

"Save meee!"

"...Dude, I mean, person. It's a bush. For all we know, it could be a squirrel."

What came out of the bush was not a squirrel. Nor was it a rat, mouse, or any other small mammal/rodent. It was white, had a weird shaped head, and a pink belt thing.

And a British accent.

"Why look there's humans here. I take it you're the legendary warriors?"

"...Wake up! There's this weird chicken thingy that talks with a British accent!" I cried

"Huh?" Takuya asked as he came over. "Oh, hey Bokomon."

"Takuya!" The thing called Bokomon cried. "Are these friends of yours?"

"...In a sense..." Takuya said, looking at us.

"Hey, that fine with me. Oh, and get off me." I said. The latter sentence as directed to Calene, who still hadn't got off me.

"Oh sorry" she said, smiling sheepishly.

"So, I would assume you're the "friend" Ophanimon sent over? It's not like we don't know about the digital world." Izumi said, coming over. "You told us all about it last time we were here."

"Well yes" Bokomon replied. "However, they are two reasons that I came here. The first is that the new ones know nothing about the digital world. The main reason however... well, something about the digital world changed in your absence.

"Like?"

"...Time passes when you are here, and the spirits may change form based on who uses them."

Apparently, the former was more important than the latter.

"What!"

"No way!"

"I just came back and I go missing again!"

"What will mom think?"

"Greaat."

"I'll miss my dance lessons!"

"Well" Bokomon continued in a hurried voice. "That's all right because you won't be here for long. You will just get the spirits, and then you go back to your world. Of course, you'll have to fight the agents of the new evil, but you'll have a home field advantage."

"That's all well and good." I began. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well" Bokomon began. "It seems you can harness the power of the legendary warrior of metal. And no." He said, looking at the others. "He won't become Merceryimon."

They seemed disappointed.

"Wait." Kouji said. "What do you mean, the spirits will change shape?"

"Exactly as it says. Depending on who uses them, the spirits may become different entirely. Now hurry, we don't have much time. We must go." As he finished, Bokomon began to scurry off.

5 hours later

"Well, we're here." Bokomon said.

"I think we guessed that" Kaz said, looking up.

I'd hate to agree with him, but he's right. A huge castle stood before us.

"Whoa" Tomoki gasped.

"Whoa, indeed," Junupi agreed.

It had to be over 50 ft tall. And was much bigger than any of the castles in real life, or at least Europe.

"Well, shall we?" Takuya said, with a mock bow to the girls.

"If you're trying to show a "gentleman" look, you're failing. Miserably." Izumi said, going into the castle.

After we followed her into the castle, we realized it was the epitome of creepy. Long spiral staircases? Yep. Creepy portraits that look at us? Yep. Bats? Most definitely.

"I don't like this place. It's creepy." Calene complained for the 30th time this hour.

"Yeah." Lyn agreed in a small voice, also, for the 30th time this hour.

"Will you stop saying that!?" Kaz exclaimed.

"Oh come off it." I said, defending them. "If they're scared, they should be able to say that they're scared!"

"Will you to stop arguing! If anything's here, you'll sure as heck attract it." Kouji said.

"Well, we're here." Bokomon began. "The spirits are in this room. Dracomon guards them. But don't worry. He won't attack you." He said, stepping into the room.

Well, we could see Dracomon, as a large, red dragon is not very hard to miss. He stood in the middle of the room, coming up to the ceiling. But where were the spirits?

As soon as we stepped in the room, Dracomon raised to full height. He glared at Bokomon with yellow eyes.

"Oh, hello. Don't get up for us. Just tell us where the spirits are and we'll be on our merry way." Junupi said, with a little fear in his voice.

With a mighty roar, Dracomon stood up and unfurled his wings.

"He won't attack us, nothing! He's attacking!"

* * *

Hey there this is Kaz speaking. Apparently, we're about to get our heads handed to us by a giant dragon, of all things! Wait. What in the! How the hell did Jacob get his spirit before me! Now he's going to say that he's better than me all day. I'm better than him, of course, but still! 

Next time,

Who says chivalry's dead? Knightmon comes forth!

Ohh, the mighty cliffhanger! R&R!


End file.
